Holt
Sergeant First Class Dominic "Dom" Moretta, aka Holt, is a technology specialist in Nomad's Kingslayer Team who speaks fluent Spanish. An expert in intelligence and data decryption, he is also an excellent drone specialist. Biography Background Born in Louisiana, Dominic Moretta grew up in a rural family with a long history of service. He wanted to continue that legacy and make his career in the military since the age of 4. At the age of 18, he joined the Army and became a Sapper, then an Army Ranger, before the age of 21. Holt has always been obsessed with technology and developed a passion for engineering. This was one of the reasons he was selected to become a Ghost at the early age of 27. Holt is not only a professional, top-tier operator in combat, he’s also a joker at heart. He uses his humor to keep the situation under control during tense moments. When not on a mission, Holt tends to get rowdy. He is known for drunkenly pushing a joke too far and getting into regular bar fights. He would do anything to get his adrenaline fix. After working on several missions together, Holt quickly became Midas’ best friend. He often drags him into disturbing situations, ones that never fail to create memorable stories. Holt has seen the effect of drugs firsthand. He came from a community that was overrun with oxycodone and other illicit substances. Many of his friends and family members either died or went to prison due to drugs. For him, his mission is all about stopping that abuse from happening to even more neighborhoods. Operation Greenstone During the events of Operation Greenstone, Holt appeared to be surrounded by Lt. Col. Cole D. Walker's ex-Ghosts operators Wolves on Auroa after the crash from drone swarms and was taking heavy fire from them. Although critically wounded, he was later found and took in care by Auroa's local community the Homesteaders. Gallery Holt.png|Holt's full appearance Jose-daniel-cabrera-pena-engineer-v1-3.jpg|Early Design. Jose-daniel-cabrera-pena-engineer-v4-5.jpg|Variations. Jose-daniel-cabrera-pena-engineer-vfinal.jpg|Final Design. Trivia *In the game, Holt uses a customized Mk. 17 with a 30-round extended magazine, black extended stock, standard barrel, a suppressor and an Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight (ACOG, maybe an AN/PVQ-31 version). *In the pre-alpha build of the game, and in some scenes, He can be seen with a customized ACR instead. Notes *Holt is one of the four Ghost characters in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands. It was confirmed at Gamescon 2016 that players would have complete character and weapon customization options. *He and Midas have been best friends for 10 years (both might have met each other in 2009 if that friendship lasted to 2019 and not broken). *He is the only Ghost on the team who is not married, often joking that he is happy being single. *He has intimate knowledge of drug trafficking and smuggling. *He has tried cocaine, off-duty, twice just to know what it feels like. *The first time he tried cocaine, he was so wasted, he had to do it a second time just to find out how it felt. *He is the only AI teammate to maintain a consistent personality and voice throughout the entirety of the campaign, unlike Midas and Weaver. *He became a Ghost in 2013. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands: Dark Waters'' *''Ghost Recon Wildlands: War Within the Cartel'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint'' Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:American Category:Ghost Recon Wildlands